Broken Alice
by bLuEsaphire09
Summary: Something bad happened to Alice, leaving her broken.Jasper loves her more than anything and will do whatever it takes to save her and help her overcome the grief, but is it too late?Cullens Jacob new High school.Bad summary just read it please. Love -E
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: This is my second story so please don't be too hard on me and I need your reviews to keep going. REMEMBER REVIEW!**

**Post BD Nessie is joining the rest of the family (including Jacob) to a new high school.**

Japer's POV

I watched as Alice entered the cafeteria and sat at the table farthest away from us. She sat down not even glancing at me once and pinched the bridge of her nose, looked down and closed her eyes.

She hadn't hunted foe a long time, her eyes were pitch black, I felt her pain, I wanted to help her so bad.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Bella.

"No love, Alice needs to be away from us for a while, let her have her peace." he said looking sadly at me.

What do I do Edward? I thought in my head.

" Let her think things through, that's the best we all can do." he said quietly.

Nessie and Jacob came in and sat with us.

"How is she doing?" Nessie asked Rosalie, not wanting me to hear, not wanting to cause me any more pain.

"Not very good." replied Rosalie.

Alice didn't deserve this pain. It was all my fault, mine.

Edward shook his head overhearing my thoughts.

"No Jazz, its no ones fault."

"It'll be okay bro, Alice will be alright." Emmet assured. Even he was trying to make me feel better and trying not being the typical care free Emmet.

The evnts that took place had changed us all.

I just sighed and put my head in my hands.

"What are they doing?" asked Bella.

I looked up to see two blondes walking to Alice, my Alice.

"Oh no, those two are trouble." Jacob growled.

Before I could get up Edward put his hand on my arm and shook his head.

I watched as Alice looked up as the tall blonde started talking to her. I tried to listen and hear what she was saying but she was too far away and there was too much noise.

People who were sitting near Alice's table looked around and watched the blonde, clearly entertained about whatever she was saying.

One of the boys from the football team got up and walked over to her and grabbed the blonde's arm violently, and started yelling at her.

"What's your problem?" he screamed at her.

She gave him an evil smile and said something back. I heard people gasp.

"You will not talk to her like that again, or else!" he screamed.

"Or else what?" The blonde asked, loud enough for me to hear.

Alice just got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I knew she would have said something back but not today, she just couldn't.

I got up.

"Jasper don't, we all love her but she wants to be alone." Rosalie said.

"I have to help her, comfort her, she's, she's in pain Rose." my voice cracked but I couldn't care less all I could think was about my Alice, my loving, caring Alice. Edward nodded, he understood.

I bolted through the door, people watched me but I didn't care.

I smelled her scent but her emotions were much stronger, grief, hurt, but worst of all pain. I ran as fast as I could.

She was sitting with her head between her legs and her face in her hand.

"Oh Jazz." she cried her voice breaking.

I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her to me, she put her head on my chest.

"Its okay Alice, I love you, I'll never let anyone hurt you again." I grimaced, thinking of the day I had found her broken.

Flashback

The Volturi, they had taken her, insisted she come with them for just a few days I wouldn't let her go but she told me that's the only way we could prevent a fight. They had found a new member for the guard a vampire who could also see the future but he needed physical contact to someone else and who better than Alice, they had said. They took her to him in Italy. They used her as an experiment, killed her. I found her laying in the corner of the room her eyes closed her body shaking. "Jasper, he he……. .." she cried.

I jerked back to reality. I hugged Alice closer to me.

Alice's Pov.

I couldn't help but remembering.

They, the Volturi had asked if I could come along and to help the condone an experiment. Carlisle had said no, knowing Jasper, but I had said yes despite Jasper's begging because I knew Aro got what he wanted and I didn't want him to hurt any of my family, especially Jasper. But I wouldn't have agreed if I had known what was coming because nothing was worth the pain.

The mental and the physical.

They had took me to a room in the castle and told me to wait, Levi would be coming soon, that was his name, I hated him. I tried looking for the future but it was blurry. He came and closed the door, his eyes were red.

"Hello dear Alice, I have been waiting to meet you, what a pleasure."

"The pleasures all mine." I had said.

He sat down next to me.

"You have no idea, I have a heard a lot about you Alice." he said

I just smiled and nodded not knowing what to say next, I just wanted to go home.

"Where do we begin?" he said and started rub his hand on my arm and kissed me

"What are you doing?" I screamed and tried to pull back but he was too strong.

"Oh Alice, you didn't just think we would hold hands, did you?, we need to get quite close if I want to see the future like you can, you see I too can see the future but I need a little more power and you have so much to share." he laughed wickedly and pinned me against the wall, putting his body against mine.

I had screamed and screamed but to no avail. I was broken and I would never forget.

Jasper's voice bought me back to reality

"Ali, Ali it's ok darling I am here, its ok." he whispered.

I realized I was shaking.

"Im sorry Jazz." I stuttered.

"Nothing that happened id your fault darling, its mine I should have been there, Im sorry." he shushed.

I loved him so much, I would never leave him again.

**Good, bad. Please Review if you want me to keep going….**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Remember REVIEW**


	2. Brighter Days

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

A GREAT BIG THANKS TO ACndCA, and TheElf67 FOR REVIWING. THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU GUYS!LOVE AND PEACE 3

Please Review

**Alice's POV**

I heard footsteps but I couldn't get up not now. Jasper must have heard too because his grip loosened around me.

Mr. Gram the principal looked down toward us.

"ahahem, I hope I am not interrupting anything but you two do realize the bell is going to ring soon and I don't want anyone wandering in the hallways." he said.

"Of course, sir we were just about to get leave." Jasper replied politely.

"Very well, of you go then." and with that he walked away.

"Do you want to ditch?" Jasper asked.

"No, I already skipped school for so long." I said. After what had happened I hadn't come to school for a couple of months, but I needed to clear my mind and school might just be the best way.

"Whatever you want darling." he whispered and kissed me lightly on the lips, just as the bell rang.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Calculus."

"Me too." I said happily, it was good to have him back, all these months I had stayed away from him because of shame but I knew that caused him pain and I wouldn't let myself or anyone do anything that will hurt him.

"I just need to grab my books, I'll see you there, Ali." he said his voice thick with his southern accent. That I loved so much

I started walking toward my locker and got my things out. Right when I entered the classroom someone grabbed my hand, I looked back to see , the football player from looking at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there, she's all ways like that to everyone." he apologized.

"It's ok, my names Alice." I introduced myself.

"Nate." he said.

I grabbed myself a chair and saw Jasper coming in with Emmet and Edward. Great I was stuck with the guys.

"Hey darling." he said as he grabbed the chair beside mine, Emmet pulled up a chair on the other side of me.

"Hey the pixies coming back to normal." Emmet laughed.

I glared at him.

"Looks like Jaspers got some competition though." Edward said pointing at Nate.

Jasper growled. Edward and Emmet laughed.

"Shut up guys" I growled at them.

Class began and it was boring at usual especially since Jasper kept on glaring at Nate every time he looked my way and Edward and Emmet kept laughing.

The girl who was sitting in front of us bit her lip blood oozed out, I wasn't worried about Jasper because I knew he could control his thirst now, but I didn't know if I could.

Jasper saw what I was looking at.

"You really need to hunt Ali." he said.

"I know." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys are so cheesy." Edward said.

"Look who's talking." I snapped back.

"True that." Emmet agreed." You and Bella are so…."

But before he could finish Edward gave him a death glare. Jasper laughed.

**I'm so sorry I know this is a short chapter but ill update soon.**

**For all of you who may have read my other story "Japer's Love and Nate's friendship" You might have noticed I used Nate for this story too. I think he's too awesome to forget about.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**3 -E**


	3. Visions

**I know I said I would upload soon but I was busy working on my other fan fiction, Jasper's love and Nate's friendship. I don't really have much time for this one, so its like a side project. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jasper's POV**

We entered Edward's Volvo. They were all waiting for us. Nessie and Jake were riding home on his motorcycle, much to Edwards disapproval.

I felt everyone's emotions flooding through me. Everyone was happy that Alice was coming back to normal, bit by bit but she was coming back.

Except her feelings which now always consisted of hopelessness, dread and pain. Whatever that had happened that day in Volttera had really hurt Alice . I wanted to do anything I could to make my Alice forget.

"Hey Alice, you want to go shopping today?" Rosalie asked arrogantly.

I shot her a glare

"Actually me and Alice are going hunting." I snapped at her, hugging Alice closer to me.

"Just asking." Rosalie huffed.

"Thanks." Alice whispered to me

"Anything for you love."

"You can just lave us her." I told Edward.

Just as he stopped the car I grabbed Alice and jumped.

"Go Jazzy!" Emmet laughed. I growled.

We started running towards the forest.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking." Alice said.

I laughed. I loved my typical Alice.

"But its so much better when I get to hold you, love you, caress you." Alice sighed, The pain was still visible.

I stopped running, Alice noticed and soon followed.

"What's wrong Jazz?" she asked.

"Alice baby, I know I told you this a million times but I love you more than you could imagine, you are the hope in the darkness, my love, my life and I hate when anything causes you pain, I promised I would protect you but I failed I'm sorry.. It hurts me no kills me to see you in all this pain, its like your broken…..." I looked away not meeting Alice's eyes

"I know it hurts but ill do anything to bring you back, ill even go and kill that.." I looked at Alice her face turned into a mask of pain and she fell into sobs

"I'm sorry Alice, whats wrong, Im sorry I shouldn't have said that, Im sorry."

Her body shook against mine as I held her tightly. Her emotions swarmed through me.

"Jazz I just cant………. think about losing you.. never again..please don't leave me." Alice sobbed.

I took my wife's face between my hands

" Never again darling, never again, well be together forever." I kissed her gently. I broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry but love you need to hunt."

**Alice's Pov**

We entered the house as a sudden vision hit me. It was so blurry. I couldn't tell…. I felt my knees buckle with the force of the vision. I felt Jasper's hands holding me up.

"Alice, Alice love are you ok, what's wrong darling." Jasper asked almost yelling.

"I'm okay, just another vision." I hated that I couldn't tell what was happening, my visions weren't getting better.

" Im sorry." Jasper whispered.

**I know another short chapter, Im sorry! But please Review **

**REVIEWS = UPLOAD**


	4. Apologies

**PLeaSE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Jasper's POV.**

"Jazz please stop apologizing nothing and I mean nothing is your fault, it just hurts when I see that youre worrying so much because of me." Before I could reply Alice put her hand on my mouth.

"Lets go, I don't want Emmet getting any ideas." Alice said.

I laughed.

We went inside hand in hand. Rose, Emmet, Bella, Edward and Esme were all siting around the T.V.

"Oh Alice you finally came back, I've been so worried." Esme cried hugging Alice. She hadn't come back to the house since the incident and I had been a total wreck..

"Im sorry Esme I just needed to clear my mind." Alice apologized.

We sat on the couch next to Emmet and Rose. Our hands still entwined.

"I heard some yelling out there, what happened?" Emmet asked lightly punching me.

"Nothing." I answered.

Emmet whispered something to Rose who laughed. I growled.

"Calm down Jazzy, I didn't say nothing bad." Emmet laughed.

"Stop calling me that." I yelled.

Rose got up and said something in Alice's ear. Alice and Edward both laughed.

"What?" Bella asked annoyed. Edward leaned in and whispered to her, she too laughed.

"What?" I asked.

Alice punched Emmet.

"Its true and you know it." he said.

"Ya but that doesn't mean I wont get mad." Alice said and jumped up before Emmet could grab her. Bella, Rose, Edward and I laughed. Leave it up to Alice to go and pick a fight with the biggest person she could find.

Suddenly Alice's eyes went black and she started swaying. She clutched her head with her hands and felt to the floor.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, it hurts what's happening?" Edward asked he too was clutching his in pain .

It felt like there was a massive explosion in my head as another vision hit me. A million voices hit my head.

I felt Jasper holding me.

"Alice, love come on what's wrong, please Alice come on say something." Jasper screamed.

" Rosalie get Carlisle on the phone." Jasper yelled.

"Now!" he screamed.

"Please Alice say something.. What's wrong, love please don't leave me come on."

I wanted to tell him it was ok but I knew if I opened my mouth I would scream.

"Edward! What happened?" Bella yelled.

Just like that the pain was gone. I panted taking deep breaths.

I tried standing up but Jasper's hands were restraining me.

**Jasper's POV **

"Darling."

"Im okay now Jazz." she whispered. But I held onto her and sat her on the counch.

"Alice what was that." Edward asked.

"I think another vision just hit me."

"But why is it causing you pain? " Emmet asked.

"I think he….he might have took my powers or maybe he is intercepting them… I .I don't know." Alice whispered.

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST PRESS THAT ONE BUTTON AND LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**Pretty please with a bear hug on top. **

**-Thanks- LOVE TO YOU All For reading.**


End file.
